Home Sweet Home
by MEStarr
Summary: My version of Veronicas reaction after she realized what happened at Shelley Pomroy's party. Bad summary but please read anyway. Logan/Veronica...like always


**Veronica Mars Fanfiction**

**Home, Sweet Home**

**Bonjourno! :D **

**Well, this story is set just after Shelley Pomroy's party in the 1****st**** (?) season and it's my version of Veronica's reaction when she finds out what happened to her. It's probably not very good but hey, loves you for reading **

**Characters and relationships are slightly different as well:**

**-Lamb is more like a big brother to Veronica and they get on well.**

**-Veronica is like she is in the third season.**

**-Logan is nicer… and I love him…**

**-Duncan has gone for a walk…so yeah…he's not in it.**

**-Weevil and Veronica are closer.**

(Veronica's POV)

I wasn't sure who's handed me the drink now; I couldn't tell who it was. But it sure didn't make me feel good. There were multi-coloured stars and diamonds flashing in front of my eyes as I tried to push myself out of the moving crowd.

My eyes closed in on a deck-chair a little way away from the crowd and I stumbled towards it. Everything span around me as I approached, the chair seemed to be getting closer and closer until it finally made contact. But even when I was lying down the world still span; the crowd was too loud, too close…getting closer.

Through my clouded vision I could see a wall of darkness coming towards me; empty faces jeering and laughing at me. My head throbbed at the sound but I just couldn't block it out.

The cheering got louder again as one of the faces approached; I didn't know who it was, but he got closer and closer until he was practically standing on top of me. I didn't know what was happening, it was only when the crowd dispersed and he dropped his trousers that a drugged realization hit me.

I woke up in an unmade bed, feeling groggy and hung-over with a serious migraine. Slowly, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, one hand massaging my throbbing temple.

It was only when I saw my pants on the floor that the events of last night came flooding back to me. I gasped and my eyes immediately filled up with tears. Realization sweeping over me and the tears began to fall.

Without a hesitation, I grabbed my few things and ran out of Shelley Pomroy's house; I ran all the way back to mine barefoot, tears cascading down my face. I ran into the house and let the door slam shut behind me; I knew my dad would be at work already.

I felt so dirty, so violated as I dropped my things on my bed and headed straight to the bathroom. I didn't even wait for the shower to warm up, just standing under the icy water. I was practically blinded by the tears as I slid down the wall and sat down, dropping my head onto my knees. The freezing water hardly made any difference to the way I felt.

I must have sat there for hours, until all my tears had gone. When I got out, almost shaking from being so cold, I realized that I didn't feel any cleaner.

It was almost 4 o'clock when I walked back into my room. My dog, Back-Up, walked over with a small whimper and nudged my hand, he always managed to know when something was wrong. In my room I pulled on some dark grey Nike trackies and a white tank top before collapsing onto my bed. How could this have happened? Why me? I didn't understand. If Lilly had been here it never would have happened.

Slowly I managed to fall asleep; it seemed like only five minutes later I woke up again to see my dad walk into the room. I jumped slightly as he laid a hand on my shoulder, "Hey honey. You okay?" he asked as I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

I knew I couldn't tell him; he'd kill every boy in Neptune until he found the right one if he knew. "Yeah." I lied easily, "Just tired."

"How was the party?"

I shrugged, "Bad. Pretty boring really." I muttered.

He nodded and shrugged, "Oh well. Anyway, do you want any food? I was thinking about getting some chili in." he asked, walking back to the doorway.

"I'm alright, not really hungry." I said, he nodded again before leaving. Once the door clicked shut behind him I let out a sigh, I really hated lying to him.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep again. But this time I didn't sleep well, images of a tall, faceless shadow sent me waking up ever few hours. At about 3 o'clock in the morning I woke up again and gave up trying to sleep. I curled into a little ball and within a minute I felt the familiar wetness in my eyes and the tears began to spill again. Once I stopped another thought would only set it off again.

At 7:30 I heard my dad get up and take a shower before leaving for work. The time ticked by until it got to ten o'clock, the time school starts. But I didn't move the thought of seeing the person who had done this to me made me feel sick.

So I stayed at home that day, taking more showers over and over; desperately trying to wash away the memory, knowing that that would never happen.

Later that night at about midnight, my dad had already gone to sleep and I was sitting up in my bed. It was then that I realized that I would never be able to get over this and heal here, no somewhere where I might see whoever did it every day. I had to leave Neptune; not forever…just for a while.

So I packed up a bag, wrote a short note to my dad saying not to worry and that I would come back soon, grabbed some money and my passport, and walked out the door. I got into my car and headed straight for the interstate. As I drove down the long, endless stretch of road, I smiled to myself; for a while I could be free.

I only saw one person on the road, a lone biker going in the opposite direction back to town, "Bye Weevil." I muttered to myself as he passed.

As the sun slowly rose up in the east, Neptune disappeared with the night. I opened the roof and let the wind whip my long blonde hair out of my face. With each mile that I put between myself and home, I felt more and more free.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! I'll try my hardest to update soon. :D **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**UPDATE!**

**XXX**


End file.
